Eureka SeveN: The Wave Returns
by Darth Aise
Summary: It has been 14 months since the Second Summer of Love the Gekko State is still in search for Renton and Eureka while the military has reorginized and declaired the GekkoGo their enemies.
1. Chapter 1: Giving Up, Giving In

Author: Aise

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka SeveN in any way. This fan fiction story will be written about what has happened after the series ends, about 2 months after the short time skip in episode 50. This also contains LOTS OF SPOILERS so don't read it if you don't want to know about the rest of the series. This is based off information from fan-subbed episodes found on which may not be what the actual show says. It's also based off my own understandings of the show, which may also be wrong. I also know that this will make a few people angry who want more of a "cute" ending as well as a story more focused on Eureka and Renton but its mostly focused on Holland, the rest of the Gekko state, the Super Izumo, Anemone/Dominic and Axel Thurston.

* * *

Chapter 1: Giving Up, Giving In

The buzz of the blank communicator of the Gekko-Go was the only sound that could possibility interrupt Holland's thoughts. He was sitting, half bent over, in the command chair, only wearing his orange underpants. He sat, one hand clenched tightly around the SOF tattoo on his arm, only six names escaped his mouth:

"Dewey Novak…Nii-San."

"Charles Beams…Bakka."

"Adrock Thurston…"

"Renton Thurston…Eureka…Thurston…comi"

A sudden bright flash from Holland's right side, from the catwalk ten feet above him, making him quickly looking up. Holland looked directly at a middle-aged man, wearing a green sweatshirt, holding a camera up to his eye. As he lowered it he began to speak in a calm voice, "That was for the cover of the next RayOut. I thought, since its been so long since the last issue, that the main article should be very important," A small script flew through the air from Stoner to Holland, who caught it in one hand before it hit the ground. He silently moved it to his lap and looking down at it, Stoner sighed, "Read it over, could you? Make sure you don't object to anything in there."

Holland nodded silently while looking strait down at the script. He finally realized the title of the article; "A Greater Hero Then His Father", Holland looked up but Stoner had already gone, leaving Holland alone in the quiet bridge again. Deciding that it would at least take his mind off the financial, political and moral problems of the Gekko State he flipped the script open to the first page.

A Greater Hero Then His Father  
Written by: Observer

This issue of RayOut should first be printed just a few days after the 14 month anniversary of the event that will go down in text book as, "The New Age's Second Summer of Love." It should be described something like this, _While the Second Summer of Love did no destroy all of man kind, it did kill half of the population of the world, as well as having large sections of the planet magically lifted into space and disappear._

Lies. From a last conversation with a ex-member of the Gekko-State, Gonzy, it seams as thought those people, who were mostly Vodarac and refugees from the Warusawa refuge camps, were taken away, to another place, and were not killed. Gonzy's last words aboard the Gekko-Go were, "There's no reason evolution has to stick to one path…" after that he revealed that he was another human-like Corallian according the our Leader Holland Novak and then left as mysteriously as he came aboard, which no one can seam to remember. This is what we know happened from our view aboard the Gekko-Go. Shortly after the self-instated leader of the military, Dewey Novak, committed suicide a device around the necks of the only other known human-like Corallians were activated. These devices were meant to kill the two girls when Dewey himself died. Both failed in different ways, the one attacked to the human-like Corallian that was trained as an LFO pilot of the military malfunctioned, leaving the girl alive. The other collar the was around the neck of the Gekko State member, Eureka (who was seen on the volume of RayOut entitled Pacific State) was stopped because as a Corallian she became the Command Cluster, which was the center of the planet which Colonel Dewey destroyed before killing himself. Eureka saved the world in exchange for her freedom, having to now stay inside the Command Cluster away from those she loved.

However she was alive and saved us all from the Limit of Life theory. Of course there was a problem with this, those that she loved and that loved her in return didn't want her to give this up. While it might seem selfish to the other observers in the world, this one thinks that it was the correct thing to do. The Gekko State's leader Holland Novak decided to go and attempt to save Eureka, however after embarking on this journey we realized that directly in our path were thousands of small form Corallians that proved near impossible to defeat. We decided to fight through them however and since I was always told that my safety was never guaranteed I expected as much from them. The Gekko probably killed thousands of them but didn't make a dent in their numbers, after all of our ammunition was gone the Nirvash, type zero LFO transformed into a form that had never been seen before and I, the observer, shall refer to as the Pure Form. I was unable to get a picture of the Pure Form as it moved to fast for me to keep up with and because of that I wouldn't be able to properly describe it. All I know for certain is that the pilot was son of the Great Hero Adrock Thurston; Renton Thurston.

Our little Renton who was just barely 15 years old at the time, left the Gekko without permission from leader, and went to save Eureka himself. What happened after that is very unclear to everyone. All that is known for sure is that soon after the giant tree like object that had Eureka in it was destroyed by a LFO marked as the Nirvash. Followed by the event that the textbooks will call the "New Age's Second Summer of Love." That is the event in which parts of the planet were lifted up, along with the people on those parts of the planet. After that some sort of beam hit the moon engraving Renton 3 Eureka on its surface. It also created a ring of a gold dust like substance that encircled the planet, which has yet to fall from the sky.

Since this time there was been a reorganizing of the military, and it was decided that there should be on one leader. This new military lost many of its airships to the cause of Commander Jurgens who is the leader of the _Super Izumo_ that assisted in fighting against Dewey's attempts to destroy the planet. He has maintained friendly relations with the Gekko State but because of that is an enemy to the new military. It seams that as old enemies, like the Vodarac, disappear, that people decide that they need conflict and make new ones.

Since the appearance of the Pure Form and the Second Summer of Love the military has sent three spacecrafts out to discover what the effect on the moon was as well as what the gold dust orbiting our planet it. As soon as each ship moved through the golden dust radio contact was lost, then only moments later all contact was lost. This comes from a reliable source within the military that wishes to remain anonymous but is confirmed by the Gekko's own monitoring of the ships as each left the atmosphere. The first ship was launched just under 13 months ago and still hasn't sent any debris back down to earth. This leads us as well as ex-military scientist Dr. Bear to believe that they were not destroyed but taken to somewhere else, maybe like a black hole.

As for information on Renton and Eureka, we know next to nothing. All we know is that there is a 50 chance that they are alive and then a 50 chance that they are on this planet rather then on the other side of the golden dust, which may just be a new form of the Command Cluster. The Gekko wishes to attempt to go through the golden dust but is unable to because of personal reason of the members aboard as well as for the safety of the newly born child of Holland and Talho Novak.

Holland laid the article down, and stood up stretching his body as he did so. The article was all true, well as true as guesses and assumptions could be. But all of those parts were clearly pointed out in the article. This was the first RayOut to be published in 11 months so Holland knew that there was no way Stoner would wait to publish this article since they might not publish another volume for another few months, "I just want to have some good news be in it when people read it…that's all."

A small beep replaced the buzz of the communicator for a half second, Holland rushed over to it, knocking the article to the ground in the process. When he reached the communication panel that Gidget usually sat was had a message information bar that had popped up. Holland pressed the screen then was staring into the eyes of Commander Jurgens of the Super Izumo.

On board the _Super Izumo_ Jurgens sat at the command chair of the bridge. There were still a number of people sitting on the bridge with him. To his right were two young girls. One had pale white skin and white blonde hair, the other had darker skin and black hair, both of their hair was cut short. As Jurgens looked at these two girls he remember the day when he asked them to come aboard the _Super Izumo. _It was just after their fearless, pure, perfect leader Colonel Dewey killed himself in a vain attempt to destroy the world. The blonde one, who was their unofficial leader and was called Terra had stood up, bowed to Jurgens and then sucker punched him in the side of the face saying that they would never join the ones who killed their Colonel. However after a few weeks onboard the _Super Izumo_ with complete freedom they realized that they weren't being tricked as slowly appologized to Jurgens.

Now the commander sat facing a screen of constantally changing numbers which were readings of Trapar, windspeed, and humidity. He looked at the report in his hands. It was about that boy who had left the Gekko State over a year ago and saved the girl who he loved. However this was not a good report, someone had said they spoted the boy alone in the wilderness a week ago and the _Super Izumo_ went to investigate, they found that it was just a lie from the Ref boarders to try and meet the Gekko State. This wasen't the first time they had received sightings of Renton Thurston or the Human-like Corallian Eureka, in fact this was the 35th in the last 14 months. It was amazing how many people had read that last issue of RayOut. It was a small volume that had unconfirmed facts that said that Renton and Eureka were probally somewhere in the wilderness and that there was an official serach party looking for them.

Jurgens almost laughed outloud but managed to hold it in. The official search party that they mentioned was Anemone and Dominic, who had decided to go on a long vacation in the north land before Anemone officially turned sixteen and then they could be legally married.

Terra quietly walked over to Jurgens, smiled and then said, "Sir, we are outside of the military's sensors. We can send a message to the Gekko-Go now."

"Very well, connect me right away." Jurgens down at the small camera and screen that would soon have Holland's face on it. On the other side of the bridge a man said into a microphone, "Gekko-Go, this is the Super Izumo requesting a direct audio and video communications channel with your ship…Right, Connecting Commander Jurgens."

On the screen Holland's face appeared as Jurgens looked into it he quickly began to ask questions, "Jurgens did you find them? Was it real this time?"

Jurgens felt pity for the man who lost everything he had tried to protect in his life, "No, I'm sorry my friend, it was just a ref boarder trying to meet you and the Gekko."

Holland sighed, "I expected as much there wasn't enough detail in the message they sent us. Too bad though-"

"Holland," Jurgens cut him off, "I know that you want to save Renton and Eureka, I know the feeling, but…well…I cannot have the _Super Izumo _traveling around the planet like this anymore, I have an army I need to run. There are now 28 airships under my command and I cannot be running around looking for them. You know I'd help if I wasn't being chased by the military all the time like this."

There was silence on the other end of the communication as well as in the bridge. Holland's head was hung low, as though ashamed of what he had done, "I know…Jurgens…I'd like to help you too but if…I died…no one would…"

"I know Holland," Said Jurgens, "you have a family, keep good care of them. However I do have a message for you. Its from Axel."

Holland's head quickly snapped up and was now looking directly in the screen, "From Axel Thurston? What is it?"

Jurgens' lip twitched with amusement, "He says to get back to Bellforest and visit your godchildren or he'll have to come and get you himself."

Holland grinned broadly, "Yeah, maybe I'll do that, a little off time never hurt. Gekko-Go out."

Jurgens nodded, "I'll keep in touch Holland. Super Izumo out."


	2. Chapter 2: This One Goes Out To

Author: Aise

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka SeveN in any way. This fan fiction story will be written about what has happened after the series ends, about 2 months after the short time skip in episode 50. This also contains LOTS OF SPOILERS so don't read it if you don't want to know about the rest of the series. This is based off information from fan-subbed episodes found on which may not be what the actual show says. It's also based off my own understandings of the show, which may also be wrong. I also know that this will make a few people angry who want more of a "cute" ending as well as a story more focused on Eureka and Renton but its mostly focused on Holland, the rest of the Gekko state, the Super Izumo, Anemone/Dominic and Axel Thurston.

* * *

Chapter 2: This One Goes Out To…

The small of burning food woke Stoner up. He had fallen asleep on the couch again, watching the news. He quickly stood up and ran down the hall following both the smell and the sight of dark smoke that hung in the air. He did a quick turn into the kitchen and saw Moondoggie and Gidget both cowering from a burning pan of what looked like eggs and bacon. Stoner sighed and slowly walked behind the counter, taking a glass of water from the sink, he turned the stove off and poured the water on the burning pan, a pillar of steam began to rise from the pan. Stoner stepped over to one of the few chairs in the room and sat down as Hap, Ken-Gon and Mischa ran into the room. The first two were holding fire extinguishers and the later was holding a first aid kit.

Ken-Gon looked to Stoner and asked, "What happened in here?"

Doggie answered before Stoner could even respond, "Me and Gidget were cooking breakfast when- BOOM! WOOSH! Bang-bang-bang-bang. And then it was like," he stopped in mid motion as he imitated a mushroom cloud as Holland walked into the room, barely dressed. He stifled a yawn as he handed a script to Stoner who was now smoking a cigarette while watching Hap, with amusement and a wishing feeling that he had his camera with him; eat the eggs, which were burnt black.

Ken-Gon began to scold Moondoggie and Gidget, Hap ate the rest of the burnt food that he knew no one else would dare try, Mischa walked out shortly after so Holland sat in the chair next to Stoner, "We start printing tomorrow, or is that too soon?"

Stoner inhaled and then let the smoke float to the ceiling, "It's fine. By the way…I need the picture of," He paused for a moment, looking intently at his leader, "Diana."

Holland sighed, "Yeah," he took out a small square photo, looked at it and said solemnly, "Diana…"

Just then the intercom on the Gekko boomed out Talho's voice, "Holland, I need you to come to our room, now please."

Holland sighed and started to walk out of the room, all the while looking at the photo still in his hands, only when Stoner made a coughing sound did he drop the picture of Himself, Talho and their daughter onto the table.

Holland walked down the hall of the Gekko-Go to the door to his and Talho's room. Standing there, he leaned against the frame breathing slowly. As a long sigh ended he pressed the button on the wall and the door slid open soundlessly revealing a small cramped room. On one side was a bed and a couch, in between which was a small wooden crib. On the other side was a large stereo system and television, which blocked Holland's view of the door to the small privet bathroom. The radio was on and was giving out a constant stream of reports:

_Visible light particles are raising 3 on the eastern edge of the Capital giving a little more force to the Lei line…_

A woman stepped into Holland's view from the bathroom doorway, She was wearing a white and blue one-piece jump suit, her hair hung just to her shoulders, a quiet whisper came from this woman, "Holland…" A small child, wrapped in a light pink blanket stirred in her arms.

Holland took a step forward, then stopped, "Talho…" he resumed his movement and lifted the woman's chin with his right hand as he kissed her. After a few moments he pulled away, also taking the child from her arms. Now cradling the baby in his own he muttered, "I've decided to put the picture in this issue of RayOut."

"Holland! I don't want a picture of my daughter, our daughter, in that magazine. I don't want Diana to become a part of this war."

Holland slowly and carefully put the child in the crib, buying as much time as he could to think up a response, "Talho, it's only a picture, we're trying to inspire a few people by showing that the members of the Gekko can have a family. And weather or not you, we, like it: Diana is already part of this war. Just from being on this ship…from being our daughter."

"Holland…"

"Sir, we are approaching the edge of the military's sensor range." A voice on the crowded bridge reported the news that made every crewmember of the _Super Izumo_ stand up just a little straighter.

Jurgens stirred from his dosing, "Activate the jamming devices in T-minus 3 minutes."

An affirmative came from the voice just as '00:03:00:00' appeared on the large screen and began to count down.

Jurgens slumped back into a half sleep. Another new military base, that was the fourth one built in just as many weeks. As the clock reached '00:00:00:00' the red emergency lights went on. Jurgens quickly sat up, as a worried Terra rushed over to him.

"Sir, the jamming has malfunctioned. It's draining the power supply from the laser weapon systems." A silhouette of the _Super Izumo _appeared in replace of the count down, most of it was green except for the lasers which showed were working at just above 4.

"Quickly make a 'U-turn.' Make sure we don't hit their sensors."

"Too late sir! We're already inside it! Two incoming KLF squads! Two minutes until contact!"

Jurgens sat back in the seat, rubbing his temple; a voice to his right asked for orders, "Launch 2 KFL squads immediately. Transfer all excess power to the main right laser. I want it at 50 energy capacity. Get the technical squad on repair the jamming systems. Ready all RPGs go to def-COM one; remove all safety locks."

Shouts of, "Yessir" came throughout the bridge as six red painted KLFs launched and dozens of solders ran through the ship. The commander knew that he had at least condemned 6 pilots to death. He hoped that would be all.

Anemone pushed Gulliver into his crate, "Sorry" she muttered as she place him in the back seat of the jeep. She looked over to Dominic and smiled as she saw the ex-military officer finish packing the tent into its carrying case. He slung it over one shoulder and walked over, past her as he threw in into the backseat of the jeep. Gulliver's protesting squeals made both of them laugh together. Anemone walked over to her fiancé, kissed his cheek and said, "Let's get going. Kay?"

Dominic nodded and smiled as he grabbed the few things left on the ground from them staying there last night and threw them into the backseat on top of the tent. Then opening the front door to the car he sat down at the driver's seat, and grabbed the wheel, a silver ring on his left hand shimmered for a moment. Anemone sat opposite of him, a similar ring on her hand. Leaning over the middle ground between them Dominic attempted to kiss the young girl sitting next to him but air sirens made him spin around, reach into the glove compartment and pull out an old semi-automatic pistol.

Both of them were out of the jeep, not ten seconds later, looking up into the sky as a blood red ship flew overhead at a high altitude. However even from this distance they could see 6 red KFLs launch and move forward before 6 more blue ones intercepted them and began to move downward toward the ground.

Dominic quickly looked around, they were in the middle of a small Canyon, maybe 200 feet wide, 900 long with only 40 or so feet up on either side, they should be safe as long as the KFLs didn't come into the Canyon.

Half a mile above Dominic and Anemone the KLF squads began to all do nose dives, playing a game of chicken for their lives. As the red ones pulled up after nearly 30 seconds of falling they were only a hundred or so feet off the ground, pulling into a sharp turn 3 went to the east, the others to the west. The blue, type20 MON-SOONO did the same thing, splitting their forces. Exactly what the KFLs of the _Super Izumo _wanted.

All 6 did a 90-degree turn going to their right and falling to a straight line on their giant ref boards. Then when they were facing the enemy they fired their shoulder based lasers, the angle was enough to miss each other but it only caught one enemy KLF in the cross fire. That one's right leg and torso melted from the heat of the lasers as they pierced the armor and then for a half second it seamed as if it was going to be alright before it exploded in a huge explosion.

The red KLF leader, marked by a black band on his KFL's shoulder started to move toward the top of a small Canyon, not going into it but staying on top of it, it would be enough to go into quickly, dodging a shot if need by. One of the blue MON-SOONOs followed him, launching eight missiles after him, the leader dropped his tracer shells easily but the explosion caused part of the Canyon to collapse.

On the ground Dominic grabbed Anemone's hand and ran for the jeep, pulling her along with him. He dove into the car, pulling her on top on him as hundreds of pounds of rocks fell where they had been standing a few seconds ago. Dominic quickly reached into the glove compartment again and pulled out an old radio. A sudden explosion made him look up for a second, out of the door of the jeep and see another blue KFL be destroyed.

Again the leader of the red KLFs went off away from the main battle, the last time he only drew one follower, which he killed, this time he got two. They tried to flank him but as the encroached on him, their automatic weapons ready he pushed forward and then back, using the wind to turn his board vertical and sideways, then quickly pushed the backward thrusters, the board and the KFL went directly backward, knocking into and cutting through both enemy KLF as it did so. The leader pulled into a cut back-drop turn and pulled out, going back to the main battle leaving the dead enemies behind him.

Dominic was now sitting on the ground next to the jeep, pistol on the ground next to the radio. Anemone was standing beside him watching the battle and alert for dangerous falling rocks. Dominic was quickly turning the dial on it trying to pick up the _Super Izumo's _frequency, suddenly there was a clear sound for a moment, "Is this the _Super Izumo?_" Nothing. Dominic hit the radio and swore loudly.

Anemone calmly looked down at the radio, bent down and changed the dial a little, "There."

The sounds of various voices on the other end now blurted out the radio. Dominic looked at the girl for a moment before pressing the button, "_Super Izumo, _This is Dominic and Anemone, ex-crew members of the _Super Izumo, _under Commander Jurgens, please connect us to him."

A startled girls voice on the other end said some sort of response then after a moment Jurgens came on the line, "Dominic now isn't the time. We're in a heated battle."

The vein in Dominic's forehead began to throb, "I know. We're on the ground in the Canyon bellow it."

A string of curses came from the other end, "Dominic get out of there! Quickly! I've just ordered my KLFs to lead the enemy there and then were going to hit the Canyon with RPGs."

Dominic didn't respond, he was pulled by Anemone into the jeep. She quickly started the engine and pushed the pedal to the floor. The jeep sped forward, leaving both the radio and the pistol behind in the dust. Above them the sound of a group of KFLs was heard, then the sound of rockets hitting the ground, causing it to collapse. Anemone saw that at the end of the canyon was an inclined hill, which would cause them to jump. She shouted a warning to Dominic as the exited and the jeep became airborne.

For a moment there was a red KLF on either side of the jeep which jumped fifteen feet into the air just as the KLFs lowered in preparation to go straight up. Then…

Aboard the _Super Izumo _they had lost contact with the former member of the ship named Dominic. However they had bigger problems to worry about, another squad of KLFs was approaching and there was no way they could launch anymore before they got within firing distance. Nor could the ones already launched make it up in time, there were still 2 other enemies down there. Luckily only 1 was down, but two more were badly damaged and were inoperable.

A now completely calm Terra stood beside the commander. She amazed him some times, worried one moment but as long as she understood the situation she was calmer then he was. She said, "Sir, may I make a suggestion."

A little too much respect though. But maybe that was a good thing, "Anytime soon would be nice."

"Fire the main right laser. I know it's only at 36 but we can take a few hits from them and then when their close enough, we could hit all three since they're in a tight formation since they think that our lasers are out." A sense of awe was now inspired on the bridge.

"When will they be close enough to hit all three, Terra?" The commander had thought of this but hadn't decided to use it, too many variables.

"They need to be about 50 feet away." The sudden feeling of awe disappeared, at 50 feet they could hit the ship with their missiles and destroy the bridge. Before Jurgens could inform Terra of this she said, "In cargo room A-13 we have three crates of tracer shells. When they fire their missiles we open the hatch and the missiles go after those. They will fall right bellow us and then when the missiles explode we fire, they won't have radar or visual sight on the laser since the tracer should also scramble their sensors for a few moments."

For a minute the bridge was silent then Jurgens said, "That's what were doing. Terra I'm giving over temporary command of the ship to you. You command when we drop the tracers. Lets try this."

The pilot of typeVC MON-SOONO 01 moved in the front, his troops on either side of him. As they neared the enemy's main ship they got even closer in an attempt for their weapons to hit one place. It seamed as though they used up all their RPGs on that attack on squads 02 and 03 but now with their badly damaged laser they wouldn't be able to fight back. They were only a hundred feet away when they fired the missiles at the bridge. They moved forward, their plan was to, at the last moment, each of a different direction around the ship and then do another run after regrouping. The pilot began to think that maybe after this he would be able to go back home for a week or so and see his newborn daughter for the first time. The missiles were almost at the bridge the pilot let a smile go as the cargo hatch just bellow the bridge opened and thousands of small thin pieces of aluminum fell out, at the last moment the pilot realized that there were tracer shells and tried to look away from his radar screen as it flashed white as they scrambled all the signals. Then a small bleep on the radar showed a massive gathering an expulsion of energy as the ship's main laser fired, destroying the entire typeVC MON-SOONO squad 01 in one moment.


	3. Chapter 3: Moment

Author: Aise

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka SeveN in any way. This fan fiction story will be written about what has happened after the series ends, about 2 months after the short time skip in episode 50. This also contains LOTS OF SPOILERS so don't read it if you don't want to know about the rest of the series. This is based off information from fan-subbed episodes found on which may not be what the actual show says. It's also based off my own understandings of the show, which may also be wrong. I also know that this will make a few people angry who want more of a "cute" ending as well as a story more focused on Eureka and Renton but its mostly focused on Holland, the rest of the Gekko state, the Super Izumo, Anemone/Dominic and Axel Thurston.

* * *

Chapter 3: Moment

The smell of burning food woke Axel up. He quickly jumped out of bed, pulled a shirt on over his naked skin and rushed down the stairs. He turned into the kitchen half excepting to see the children standing over the stove, trying to cook themselves breakfast.

Instead was Digger, who stood at the stove, wearing his normal clothes and a pink apron, with a pan that's contents were on fire in one hand and in the other a piece of cloth that he was trying to put the fire on the stove out with. Axel sighed, "Baka."

He quietly walked over, turned off the burned then took the pan from the Digger's hand, dropping it in the sink. Digger sighed and sat down at the table quietly muttering, "Thanks old man."

"I told him not read while he was cooking, it would make him distracted," A young girl stood there, a smirk on her face. In front of her was a little boy with dark skin, standing in suspenders with a large grin, and behind her was a taller boy with dark short cut hair looking bored.

Axel turned to his old friend, beginning to snort like he did always when he got angry, "So, what were you reading that was so important?"

"Just the paper…old man."

Axel turned away from everyone trying to keep calm, "We leave in twenty minutes for the diner." Maeter and Linck gave happy shouts and Maurice smiled along with them. When they were gone Axel sat down next to Digger, "Why do you have to make my life harder too?"

"Sorry old man there was just this interesting article of a battle over a military base four days ago, a red ship was their enemy I just thought I might be the…"

"_Super Izumo…_yeah I remember Jurgens, he stopped by here to get repairs when everyone else turned his ship down, that nice Dominic was under his command right? The one that knew Renton?"

Digger nodded before Axel left to get dressed. Digger did likewise knowing that Axel would make him drive them at least and he was still hungry.

Now the 'family' was at the diner, each sitting with a large plate of food in front of them. The children were on one side and Axe0l and Digger were on the other. Maeter and Linck began to argue, "No, Linck this is my food!"

"I just want a taste!"

"No Linck!"

"Please?"

"No Linck!"

The smaller child began to cry causing Maeter to reluctantly put some of her food on Linck's plate causing a smile in return. Axel looked down at his food, he hadn't touched it, trying to start a conversation he said, "Well you all start school in two weeks." Cries of protest came from the two youngest and the older brother looked suddenly saddened.

The Digger tried to remedy the situation, "Come on now, you'll be going to the same school that your papa went to."

Maurice quietly said, "But he dropped out, met Mama and joined the Gekko State right?" The older digger looked stumped at that but Axel knew how to deal with it.

"Yeah, that's right Maurice, but then again Renton was foolish and young and he still used his knowledge that he gained in school when piloting the TypeZero Nirvash right? So you have to go to school at least until your Papa gets back with that nice young girl." All the children looked a little happier at a story about their parents but then began their idol conversation again. The bell that hung next to the door chimed, Axel instinctively looked toward the sound to see three young girls walking into the dinner and up to the counter.

One of them, wearing large round glasses, turned and saw Axel; she tapped her friends on the shoulder as they walked over to the table.

The Digger turned to see what the old man was looking at and saw the girls, "Well look what we have here."

The children all shouted, or in Maurice's case muttered, their greetings. The girl with the glasses said, "Hullo Maeter, Linck, Maurice. Axel, how are you?"

The other two girls were now playing with the younger children while the Digger supervised them. The old man looked at the young girl with glasses, she was much smarter then most her age are, "I'm fine and how about you? Going back to school?"

"Yep, we're all sophomores this year. Have you seen the new RayOut?"

Sudden the table was very quiet, a number of voices asked, "There's a new RayOut?"

The girl nodded, reached into her pocket and pulled out a magazine, on the cover was a picture of Holland's face from the side, looking more ragged then ever, his head hung a little and his lips were open in mid word. Axel took the magazine from her and began to flip through it quickly, and then something caught his eyes. Renton.

He opened it to the page where the picture that had received the name _Pacific State_ was, with the heading "A Greater Hero Then His Father." Axel looked at his son in that moment of pure happiness and at the girl who seemed just as happy. As thought they weren't about to leave and do the most reckless thing of their lives. Going through the Great Wall after an assault of the Capital. Axel sat and read the article to himself while everyone else; including the girls ate in silence. Axel was holding the magazine up so that all the other could see was the cover, not his face.

Axel finally dropped the magazine, tears streaming down him face and a single word was heard, "Renton."

Jurgens stood in front of 5 KLF pilots; two had multiple casts on their arms or legs. One of them stood a little further ahead of the others, this one had short cut brown hair, and was wearing a Red piloting uniform like the rest but his had a black stripe on his right arm. Jurgens looked at him in particular.

"Thank you all for fighting during that last battle, I know we had to make hard choices and we had to kill again but…it was necessary." The soldiers stood there, perfectly straight, "Dismissed." The soldiers fell into a salute before leaving calmly, "Ares, could I speak to you?"

The KFL commander looked back, "Yessir, is there something you need?"

Jurgens nodded, "I noticed that you are well beyond the skill level of the other pilots when you took the simulator test, but now when I saw you in action for the first time; it was very obvious."

"Thank you sir. As you know I was aboard the _Highwind _and when they joined your cause many of the KLF pilots left, but I stayed sir, I never liked working under Dewey." The man's eyes told Jurgens that he wasn't lying.

A door opened on the other side of the hanger and three people walked in. Terra was in the front; behind her were Dominic and Anemone. Both of them were dressed casually but their clothes were covered in dirt, Anemone had a blanket draped over her shoulders. As they entered Ares nodded to Jurgens and left, going past the group that had just entered. For a split second his and Anemone's eyes connected, two ace pilots looking at each other for a split second.

"I'm sorry it took so long for us to pick you up from the battle ground but there was a lot of wreckage to go through, are you alright?"

Dominic stepped forward, stepping a stance of attention and said as though speaking to a superior officer, "Yes Commander Jurgens we're fine."

Anemone grabbed Dominic's arm softly and smiled, "Jurgens, it's good to see you again. Could you please just take us to the nearest city and drop us off there?"

Jurgens sighed, "I'm sorry Anemone but we were on the way to meet with the other ships that have joined against the military. I'm afraid that you're going to have to stay on the _Super Izumo _for at least a week."

Dominic turned and embraced Anemone. They looked sadly into each other's eyes thinking the same thing. Again they were caught up in the life of war.

Hap grabbed a random letter from the pile that was on the floor and read it out loud, ""Hey, Gekko State, I know you are gonna get hundreds of letters like this but I really want to thank you all for putting yourself in danger and stuff for the people of this planet and everything."" Hap put the letter into another pile to the side that was much smaller, "Ref boarder or DJ?"

Stoner was cleaning his camera smiling, "I say ref boarder." Holland nodded in agreement with Stoner. Hap jumped up in triumph, and read the last line, "'Signed DJ-LFO.' That's Hap 5, Stoner and Holland 38, I'm making a comeback!"

Stoner laughed to himself, "This is the most amount of RayOut sold in weekend since Pacific State, we also got more fan mail then the one where Renton had his 'mission.'" The group, for a moment, sighed a remembered a time when things weren't as complicated.

They were sitting in Holland's room; Diana was playing in the crib just behind them. The radio was on quietly telling the trapar density. Holland began to speak to Hap, "The old man wants us to visit again. Can we spare it?"

"You know Talho wont want to unless we have more of a reason then just to visit him and their children." Holland nodded then silenced as the radio changed from the recording to a live person.

_Attention: there has just been reports of a class 2 tectonic shift occurred today at 3:22 A.M. at latitude 46.392, longitude 108.021. Reports of increased trapar on the Lie line are valid and are carrying to the city Bellforest._

The group of men jumped up suddenly. Stoner lifted his camera and took a picture of Holland's face as it showed surprise and awe. Holland ignored him and said, "We're going…to Bellforest."

The Co-pilot nodded and ran for the bridge, they weren't too far from Bellforest and the Lei line would take them there before the tectonic shift would get there. Holland ran for the kitchen where he knew Talho would be when it reached it he ran in, ignoring questions for Gidget and Moondoggie and said, "We're going to Bellforest!"


	4. Chapter 4: Numb Encore Yesterday

Author: Aise

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka SeveN in any way. This fan fiction story will be written about what has happened after the series ends, about 2 months after the short time skip in episode 50. This also contains LOTS OF SPOILERS so don't read it if you don't want to know about the rest of the series. This is based off information from fan-subbed episodes found on which may not be what the actual show says. It's also based off my own understandings of the show, which may also be wrong. I also know that this will make a few people angry who want more of a "cute" ending as well as a story more focused on Eureka and Renton but its mostly focused on Holland, the rest of the Gekko state, the Super Izumo, Anemone/Dominic and Axel Thurston.

* * *

Chapter 4: Numb/Encore/Yesterday

Jurgens sat in the command chair of the _Super Izumo, _to his far right sat Terra who was calmly reviewing information on a computer screen. Behind the commander was Dominic and Anemone, standing side by side, holding each other's hands as they looked out over the approaching plains.

Terra turned to Jurgens, "Sir, we are ten miles for the rendezvous point, its now coming up on the radar," the girl paused and looked back at the computer screen. After a moment a number of small dots appeared on the screen, "It seams as though that three other ships have already landed there, they are marked as the _Highwind, Genesis _and the _Wave. _Orders sir?"

Jurgens looked at the three ships on the screen, "Send them a message, non-audio, that we should arrive in less then half an hour, and that we will be launching 3 KLF squads to do scouting when we do land."

Terra nodded and started typing the message on the keyboard. Anemone stepped over to Jurgens' shoulder and asked quietly, "Jurgens what is this meeting all about?"

Jurgens sighed, "This is the meeting in which we will decide how to bring war against the military. It should be a happy day, that we will bring down their oppression but it feels as though we are just reinforcing their idea that we are terrorists."

Terra stood up abruptly, causing Jurgens looked at her with interest. Her voice was a little higher then normal as she spoke, "We should prepare for our landing…sir." Jurgens nodded and started to give orders to the other people on the bridge but for a moment he turned back to Anemone and said, "I suggest you stay on the ship, many of the commanders still know you as the pilot of theEND."

Jurgens turned and headed down to the hanger where he would exit the ship from, leaving Anemone behind on the bridge with Dominic.

The Gekko State slowly flew through the skies above the remains of the Seventh Swell. Holland stood on the bridge looking at the crater that was put here two years ago when the Gekko-Go had come to Bellforest to get the Amita Drive. Stoner went up next to him and said, ""There are lots of ways of being miserable, but there's only one way of being comfortable, and that is to stop running round after happiness. If you make up your mind not to be happy there's no reason why you shouldn't have a fairly good time.""

Holland looked at Stoner for a moment before deciding that he couldn't of made that up himself and quietly responded, "Where'd you get that from?"

Stoner laughed to himself, "A book left over from 'Earth'," He shrugged and lifted his camera taking a picture of the beautiful landscape, "There is another way of being comfortable though, and that is to attempt to make others truly happy in a way that you enjoy." Now Holland shrugged as both of them laughed and moved away from the window.

Holland went back to where Talho was sitting with Diana in the command chair, "How long until we land?"

Talho looked up at Holland, "Twenty minutes, and we're landing on the outskirts of the city right? Not in the tower?"

Holland nodded, "We don't have the money or the falsified papers to land in the tower, plus its too far to walk to Axel's house."

Jurgens now stood on the ground, around him were nine airships, each painted red just like the _Super Izumo_. He stood facing a semi circle of eight other men, each wearing a military uniform decorated like Jurgens' own, "So our only chance right now is to take out their research facilities that are outside major cities is this what we agree on?" a mummer of agreement sounded through the semi circle, Jurgens sighed and said, "Well I think in the three hours that we've been here we've solved a lot. Is there any more information from inside the military?"

One of the Commanders, a younger one with short cut brown hair and goatee stepped forward, "Commander Jurgens, I have received word that there is a new military squad called the Red Flag that's sole purpose is to destroy our allies the Gekko State."

Jurgens shook for a moment, "Thank you commander. Well if that's all then dismissed. Each ship should launch in 15-minute intervals from the previous one. If you don't mind the _Super Izumo _will launch first." Each of the men fell into a salute as Jurgens turned and left.

Holland sat next to the door of Axel's house drinking a soda; most of the Gekko State surrounded him. The only ones that weren't out were Jobs, Ken-Gon and Woz who were doing repairs on the Gekko-Go. All of the members, except Holland, Talho, Mischa and Stoner, were sitting down with boards in hand. Mischa sat comfortably on a tanning bed.

Hap stood up, "To think that Axel wouldn't be home when we got here. Should of called first I guess?" The soda that Holland had been drinking hit Hap on the side of the head with a "Shut up" from the cans previous owner.

Holland stood up walking past Hap and into the dirt road just in time to see a jeep approaching, Holland sighed, "About time he got here." The jeep came closer until it was only ten feet away from Holland and now the rest of the Gekko State who had moved into the street, when it stopped and three excited children rushed out shouting the names of the people standing in the road. Maeter and Linck quickly cornered Hilda, Gidget, Matthiue, and Moondoggie while Maurice went over to Stoner whom he looked up to. Then out of the jeep came two older men, one was Axel Thurston who walked up to Holland reached in his back pocket, pulled out a copy of the new RayOut and said, "Explain."

Holland was now sitting inside with Axel at a small wooden table, the copy of the new RayOut between them. In the background was the sound of Hilda and Matthiue playing with the children. Axel looked intently over the table, "Why are you here?"

Holland shrugged, "The waves."

"Liar! Why are you really here?"

Holland slouched forward in the chair, "Partly we are here for the waves, and the other part is because Jurgens said that you wanted me to come here."

Axel laughed quietly to himself, "So that idiot actually delivered my message. Well what about my grandson? Has any information about him come up yet?"

Holland nodded at the magazine that sat on the table, "Any we got was in there."

Axel sighed again, "That's what I feared. So you don't know anything new then? Nothing?" The old man paused looking at Holland for a moment before continuing, "So what's this wave your talking about?"

Holland looked up, "A tectonic shift created a disturbance in the Lei line which should end up creating some really good waves just around here."

Axel looked around the room for a moment, "Where's your board then?"

The sound of Matthiue from the outside interrupted their conversation, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! It's coming! Get ready!"

Holland ran outside to see that Moondoggie and Gidget were already going through the air, Moondoggie was doing a flip while Gidget was doing her best just to keep up with her boyfriend. Matthiue jumped onto his board, giving a joyous shout as it lifted thirty feet into the air then came back down in a quick nosedive. Stoner seemed to appear next to Holland, "Why aren't you out there, Genius?"

Holland looked at his crew in envy, "Don't call me that anymore Stoner. I can't lift anymore. Not since I killed Charles Beams."

Stoner took a picture of Matthiue falling to the ground after attempting a Cut Back Drop turn at the children's request, "Maybe there is a god then and maybe he has a bad sense of humor. What do you think about that Holland?"

Holland nodded and laughed before walking back to the Gekko to get something to do while watching his friends ride the waves that he would never be able to do again.

Axel came outside, first seeing his great grandchildren looking upward in awe at the members of the Gekko state. Then he saw Holland sitting against a side of the house, with a large book in his hands. As Axel went over to him he closed the book and laid it with the cover up on the ground. The cover was of a naked woman holding a sword. Axel laughed to himself, "My son gave that book to Diana. So that must mean you got it from her right?" Holland nodded and turned the book over so that the cover was facing down, "Holland, I know you feel that it's your duty to find Renton but you have a family now, a wife and a daughter. You can't just go around trying to do things that may be impossible. If Renton and that girl are still…alive then they will have to get back on their own. There's nothing you can do Holland."

For a moment Holland was silent before he quietly said, "Don't take that away from me old man. I swore to Eureka that I would protect her. And then when I failed at that I swore the same thing to Renton and through him Eureka. I know that they are alive. While you may see it as pathetic and useless I see it as the last thing I can do the redeem my sins for killing my brother and for causing the death of the last king of Nemi. I will not let Renton, the new king of Nemi, be killed."

Axel looked over at Holland to see that his face was covered in tears, "Dammit, you didn't have to quote that book on me." Holland laughed and looked up at his crew to see them having fun lifting in the skies but as he looked up six ominous shadows of crossed in front of the sun.


End file.
